


Mute

by itstimetotimetravel



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Gen, Hurt MacGyver, Papa Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetotimetravel/pseuds/itstimetotimetravel
Summary: After a particularly trying mission, Mac has trouble asking for help.  Jack may not be an expert improvisational engineer, but he knows how to read Mac.





	Mute

Mac was only 20% in denial about his motivations for asking Jack to grab him another beer. That 20% said, hey, Jack is up; he’s standing right in front of the fridge, and the beer didn’t taste half bad. Besides, Jack was often on him about loosening up more and having more than a drink and a half per evening once in while.

Of course, Mac’s keen logical mind knew that 20% was bullshit. Mac could see the paperclip balanced between his hands, bent so many times it was on the brink of brittle failure at several points. He could the sweat beading on his palms and feel his pounding heart. Pounding that hasn’t gone away since something like 4:30 this afternoon.

He’s been on much more dangerous missions, he knows. In fact, his post mission medical exam only gained him three stitches and an ice pack. Well, that and a crushing hug from an almost panicking Jack Dalton.

Said Dalton offered him the beer. Mac doesn’t remember the older man sitting down next to him.

“You doing alright, kiddo?” Jack’s scrunched eyebrows and down turned mouth both relieved and irritated Mac. He’d been sitting here drinking himself stupid in the hopes that it would give him an excuse to spend the night at Jack’s apartment. He knew he was inches from the invitation, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

He knew he could have just asked hours ago. He knew with absolute certainty that Jack would have accepted. Yet … a part of Mac just couldn’t shake the idea that watching over someone while they slept was fatherly thing to do.

And abandoning Mac was a fatherly thing to do.

“Are you sure that … You know,” Jack gestured to Mac’s body in a sloppy and chaotic fashion, “that guy didn’t …” apparently Jack’s words were failing him today because he trailed off with a grimace and a shrug and said, “you know,” like the words were poisonous.

“Jack,” Mac replied with a stern tone and a sterner look. “How many ways can I tell you that I was not sexually assaulted today?” Mac put his paperclip down on the coffee table and tried to look like a professional agent. He knew it was completely counter to his goal of spending the night here and his goal of actually talking about something vaguely akin to his feelings with Jack, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“I know, I know,” Jack rubbing his hand across his head. “You were just stuck in that room with the freaky rapist for,” he swallowed, “for a long time, Mac. You really had us worried.”

It had Mac worried too. His currently sweaty palms could attest to that. Mac didn’t say anything.

“Look, why don’t you spend the night? You’ve had too much to drink to be able to drive home anyway.” Jack leaned towards the younger man with a sappy smile on his face.

Mac felt some muscle memory of exasperation come over him, but after a beat he smiled at Jack. A small smile, but it was clear to him that Jack saw it.

“I … I mean, sure. That would be fine.” Jack gave him a heavy clap on the back.

“That’s the spirit! Ill even make pancakes in the morning!” Jack stood up with a grin and walked off to find Mac’s official sleepover blanket (it saved his life once … long story).

Mac sat on the couch for a moment, the still completely full beer in hand. Somehow, the thought of pancakes in the morning cracked the feeling of dread in his chest.

Sometimes Mac felt like a mute. But sometimes he felt like Jack was a mind reader.


End file.
